


Shape of you

by MissInComplete



Series: The MollCroft Papers [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea wants Greg, Drunk Molly, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HUSBAND!LOCK, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft is bored, wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissInComplete/pseuds/MissInComplete
Summary: It's John and Sherlock''s wedding party and Mycroft is trying to pretend he doesn't exist after being forced to stay. What better way to cope than to be distracted by a beautiful and slightly tipsy pathologist?MOLLCROFT





	

Hello! 

So with the current Sherlock mood set to angst after the tragic two thirds of season 4 i thought I'd lift the mood with a little hot fluffy MollCroft one shot. I heard Ed Sheeran's new song Shape of You and got inspired - if you haven't heard it yet nip over to YouTube. 

Enjoy! 

  
  


Mycroft loathed  _ parties.  _

Loathed wasn't a strong enough word but with the hideous disco music playing at such decibels the room shook, it wasn't surprising he couldn't pick a better one. He pinched the bridge of his nose whilst leaning against fire door at the back of the room. One text and he could disable the alarm and sneak out… luckily it was very dark in his back corner so no one had sort him out or had even spotted him.

John and Sherlock had finally gone and made it as official as society likes it and had tied the proverbial knot. He glanced round the crowded room - Who knew Sherlock had this many  _ friends?  _ He supposed mostly they were John's but on second glance around, Sherlock’s numbers weren't bad either.  

This racket was the after party of which he was obligated to attend as he had been used,  oh sorry,  _ given the honour  _ of best man. When Sherlock sprang it on him only last night he had no easy means to create a crisis to solve - plus Anthea had been in on it and organised it just so. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted her whispering in Lestrade’s ear. He should have noticed that she had managed to keep his diary light for this weekend for weeks. Casually rearranging anything that promised to intervene just so as she could use this opportunity to body rub against the D.I. He'd be having words tomorrow morning - and, he smirked, he'd make it unbearably early because he hadn't missed just how many drinks she’d had. 

To his left he spotted his mummy and father,  arms around each other swaying on the dance floor, stealing glances at Sherlock and John who were awkwardly doing the same thing. Sherlock’s face swapped between smug and irritated as John whispered in his ear, nuzzling his new husband's neck. 

Mycroft felt a nudge at his elbow and looked down to see Molly Hooper smiling at him, a very tipsy smile mind. She said something he didn't catch over the noise and he leaned down for her to try again. She giggled and thrust a double whisky and coke into his hand and then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her. 

His indignant “Miss Hooper” was lost to the ballad playing over the DJ system. 

“Here's a drink….” Her hot breath on his ear surprised him and he gasped ever so slightly. “Can n’I stand wid you a lil’ bit, please?” She then rested her head against his for a second and giggled again. He said nothing, she had baffled him into silence though he would never tell her and she stood, leaning against his side head on his shoulder sipping another drink as he sniffed his and wrinkled his nose. It would do he supposed. No work tomorrow anyhow, he glanced at Anthea again who was swaying while Greg held her tightly. 

Mycroft then glanced to Molly again a few moments later and saw to his amazement she'd finished her glass. “Miss Hooper-” He leaned in and spoke into her ear. She shrank back smiling and giggled. He tried again but she did the same thing again, “Tha’ sorta tickles.”

“Tickles?” His eyebrow raised and he looked disgusted.

“sorta…” She blushed and then a look passed over Molly's face he would have never thought her capable of - sultry was the word that sprang to mind. He looked away and took a deep drink from his glass. He'd need more than this to cope with a drunken Dr Hooper. He paused for a second and then finished his glass off. 

“Dance with me?” Molly had stood on tip toes and whispered to Mycroft. She was right, it tickled,  _ sort of. A  _ definite but different sort of  _ tickle.  _ No, he was not going to dance. He shook his head and looked back out to the dance floor. A second later she had tapped him again and offered him another drink. 

The glass was raised to his lips as she sipped hers. He hadn't noticed just how short she was before but as he glanced down over the glass he could just about make out her head knocking back the drink she'd just purloined from God knows where. He scoffed and rolled his eyes but took the glass anyway, it wouldn't hurt to have another. This was at least a pleasant distraction from the current surroundings. He could feel his cheeks glowing as he finished off the second glass and a new song had started on the speakers. He could feel Molly swaying next to him and took to ignoring her until the chorus played and Molly faced him, swaying side to side, dancing provocatively, swinging her hips and calling him forward with her curled finger.  

  
“ _ Girl, you know I want your love _ __  
_ Your love was handmade for somebody like me _ __  
_ Come on now, follow my lead _ __  
_ I may be crazy, don't mind me _ __  
_ Say, boy, let's not talk too much _ __  
_ Grab on my waist and put that body on me _ __  
_ Come on now, follow my lead _ __  
__ Come, come on now, follow my lead.”   
  


By this point she had wrapped her arms around his neck and had taken to continuing her dance but attached to the elder Holmes brother. Throughout a splutter of “Miss Hooper. Molly. DR HOOPER. MOLLY!” Had been said by a ruffled Mycroft but no really effort was made on either part to separate. She’d placed his hands on her hips and he'd quietened down while she continued to sway and only spoke up again when the lyrics hit - 

  
_ I'm in love with the shape of you _ __  
_ We push and pull like a magnet do _ __  
_ Although my heart is falling too _ __  
_ I'm in love with your body _ __  
_ And last night you were in my room _ __  
_ And now my bedsheets smell like you _ _  
_ __ Every day discovering something brand new

At this point Molly had taken to running her hands down his sides and under his now open blazer. Hitting his hips and smiling up at him he found he couldn't bring himself to remove her. He smirked a little loosely as she sang along...

  
“ _ I'm in love with your body _ __  
_ Oh I oh I oh I oh I _ __  
_ I'm in love with your body _ __  
_ Oh I oh I oh I oh I _ __  
_ I'm in love with your body _ __  
_ Oh I oh I oh I oh I _ __  
_ I'm in love with your body _ __  
_ Every day discovering something brand new _ _  
_ __ I'm in love with the shape of you..”

But once her hands cupped his bum he came back to his drink addled senses and grabbed her wrists to stop her in her tracks. She glanced up at him and smiled once again like the cat who'd gotten the cream. Though his face gave nothing away his eyes seemed to be on fire. He slowly lowered his mouth closer to hers. 

She blushed and closed her eyes, his hands still tight on her wrists. 

He leaned closer but bypassed her puckered lips and whispered gentle, “Come with me. I think a little fresh air would do you the world of good.” He spoke slowly and felt a little shiver pass through her as she took a sharp breath and followed dutifully through the unarmed back door.   
  
He lead her round to the back of the large function hall and through into the tall maze garden, pausing inside a small conservatory. It was pitch black minus the moonlight shining over head and they could still hear the music playing gently. As they stopped Mycroft went to slide his hand away from Molly's but she gripped him tighter. “Don't let go. Not yet… please?” she said softly to the night air. He paused and she had felt him tense up for a moment, but it passed in a second.

“Exactly how many have you had tonight Miss Hooper?” His low voice rumbled, he had to be sure no one would accuse him of taking advantage.

She stroked her thumb across his, “I'm not inebriated Mr Holmes. Just… happy and enjoying the moment for what it is.” She spoke slowly and softly like a too loud a sound would break the spell. 

‘Hm’ was the only noise from Mycroft as he slipped his hand from hers. She drew her arms around herself and had an apology on her lips but before it passed he said, “You don't mind, do you?” The glow of the lighter lit the cigarette and she caught a glimpse of the intense look in his eyes once more. 

“Oh no, not at all.” She took a deep breath in as he breathed out. “ I've always liked the smell of a good cigarette… in fact-” After she watched him place it between his lips and breath she ran her fingers along his jaw and thumb along his bottom lip, plucking it from between them and taking a deep drag. His eyebrow raised slowly and he felt his heart rate quicken. ‘Aesthetically pleasing tonight AND confident, a wonderful combination.’ And his groin agreed. 

She proceeded to control the smoke but held it out for him to share. He locked eyes with her as she had him and took it slowly between his lips, he tongue ran along them catching her fingers slightly. A small breath was taken almost as gasp from Molly as he blew out the cloud around them. This continued a few more times before the cigarette was a stub and the light had faded. Breathing between the couple was all that was heard for a few moments before Molly stepped closer to him and took his hand once more.

She stroked up his arm and watched her fingers intensely as they traced his blazer collar and along his jaw across his cheek and finally landing on his lips.

“Miss Hooper-” His tone was tight.

“Molly. Please.” She murmured leaning closer. “Just for tonight. Call me Molly.” 

“Molly…” He breathed and with that she took all her Dutch courage and placed her lips against his. Her hand resting against his face. 

He returned the light kiss, bringing his arms to envelop her. He pulled her in tight at the waist and brought the other hand to rest at the back of her neck. 

“Mycroft..” She whispered into his mouth. He lost any doubt about whether this was a good idea and took control. His mouth dominating hers, drawing soft moans as she wrapped her fingers in his hair. His tongue slid along her lips and begged for entrance. She obliged and at the same time slowly moved her hands down his back then bringing them forward to tease the buttons on his shirt, slowly drawing it up from his trousers, fingerings his belt. Mycroft had slipped his hand onto her waist then other drawing her dress up her stocking clad thigh but as she hit his belt he stopped and locked eyes with her in the moonlight.    
  
_ Girl, you know I want your love _ __  
_ Your love was handmade for somebody like me _ __  
_ Come on now, follow my lead _ __  
_ I may be crazy, don't mind me _ __  
_ Say, boy, let's not talk too much _ __  
_ Grab on my waist and put that body on me _ __  
_ Come on now, follow my lead _ _  
_ __ Come, come on now, follow my lead

Molly's lips were parted and pouting, looking thoroughly kissed. The heated look in her eyes had Mycroft throwing all sense to the wind.  _ Just for tonight. _

As if she heard him, “Just right here, right now, in this moment.” She whispered and took his lips again. The play button was hit once more and they both began to make way to the others center point. No discussion needed, it was clear what tonight was about. Molly heard her knickers snap as Mycroft’s belt jingled as it slacked. 

He wrapped both arms around her and lifted her up, holding her by her bottom. She wrapped her legs around him and they locked eyes as slowly slid himself into her. Pressing her up against the glass windows of the little out house, they both clung, scratched, bit and moaned as they worked through the tension and stress of the complicated lives they lead. 

The climax came sweetly and ended with Mycroft sat leaning against the same wall but with Molly still on his lap. Slow kisses followed and both of the couple held tightly to the other, listening to their pounding hearts and manic breaths. 

After a short time, Molly still straddled over Mycroft, her forehead resting against his. Both their eyes closed as they tried to cling to the last bit of peace offered in the moment. 

Mycroft sighed and checked his watch. They'd been missing over an hour now, someone was bound to have noticed, though he couldn't properly summon up the care. 

“Molly…?” His voice cracked as he whispered her name. ‘Hmm…’ was the only reply. “I believe we are going to be stumbled upon if we don't…”

She'd raised her head to look at him and gave a small resigned smile. ”...Of course… errrmm…” She, as graceful as always, stumbled about a little trying to rearrange her skirt and blushed when Mycroft had stood and handed her her snapped knickers. The smirk on his smug face would make the rest of the uncomfortable evening worth it though. He smoothed her dress out and helped arrange her hair. She in turn did the same and patted the dust off of his trousers. 

  
He lit one more cigarette and shared it with her in the same fashion as earlier, and as she took a smoke, he watched her and decided, just maybe, he couldn't let this be for just tonight.     
  
_ Come on, be my baby, come on _ __  
_ I'm in love with your body _ __  
_ Every day discovering something brand new _ _  
_ __ I'm in love with the shape of you


End file.
